


A Very Matsuri Day Off

by SetsuYomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Gaku, Let's hope Kaoru won't kill him after this, M/M, Multi, PolyMatsuri, Polyamorous Character, RIP Gaku, just Matsuri being Matsuri, this is no angst zone guys dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuYomi/pseuds/SetsuYomi
Summary: The best kind of day is the one well spent with your loved ones.And Gaku is about to enjoy his to the fullest.





	A Very Matsuri Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Gekka is here with another Polyship fic!
> 
> This time we have Matsuri as the pairings~!

Today is one of those rare occasion where all members of Pythagoras Trio Unit got a day off. Usually it’s a combination of Mitsuki and him or Nagi and Mitsuki or Nagi and him or even only one of them got a holiday instead while the rest are working on different schedule, so it’s very rare indeed to see all of them huddled together in their living room after getting up late in the morning. Even Mitsuki is indulging his teammates in lazing around until noon (Nagi and he plan on doing so until the day ends but Mitsuki doesn’t need to know that yet).

“Mitsuuu~ Onii-san is hungryyy~” He gets a light smack on his arm for that remark.

“Go make your own breakfast, Ossan! You’re the one who gave the idea to do nothing today! And now it seems like both your and Nagi’s laziness are rubbing off on me… I’m not moving!” The ginger haired man snuggles deeper in their shared cover and pays him no heed. Leaning harder into his right side.

Now a growl is heard from his left side. “But, oh, how would I quench this hunger inside me if no one moves?!!”

“We’ll just die here until someone safe us, I guess…” Nagi’s dramatic ‘_NOOOOOOO_’ is muffled on his shoulder. __

_ _That earns him another light smack from Mitsuki, this time on his head. “Stupid Ossan! Just go grab your phone and call for food delivery instead!” Nagi instantly perks up at that. “I want [ Pasta al pomodoro](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pasta_al_pomodoro) from that Italian restaurant, please! You love their [ Risotto](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Risotto), right, Mitsuki? And Yamato loves their [ Bruschetta](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruschetta)!” __

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oi, Nagiii! None of that difficult sounding dishes! It’s too far after all, it’d take too long and the foods would likely get cold once getting here…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s true…” Nagi’s imaginary dog ears and tail flops down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He pats Nagi’s head softly, ponders a little bit and says, “Maybe we could order something closer? How about soba?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“OH! From Yaotome-shi’s place? Is he there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He’s not there, Nagi. We’ve chatted him this morning, remember? He has to shoot a scene for that newest film he starred in,” Mitsuki reminds him gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Despite the gentle reminder from their partner, the blond haired man still deflates further into his hold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s too bad, but it’s alright, hmm? Do you still want to order soba?” He nudges Nagi slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“_…yes, please._”___ _ _ _ _ _ __

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright, _gentlemen_. Please list your order~”, he says playfully. Then he hits the dial to their favorite soba shop.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _-At the same time in different place-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“WHAT?! THE SHOOT IS CANCELLED?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _One Anesagi Kaoru’s voice reverberates throughout Gaku’s apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The sounds of her agitated steps prompts him to hide in his kitchen, lest he gets into the warzone himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Please tell me the reason. I hope it’s a reasonable one. OR. ELSE.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gaku gulps down his fear and keeps eavesdropping. ‘Poor guy’, he thought. To be the receiver of Anesagi’s anger is never a good experience, the least you get is trauma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“There’s a problem with the venue, you say? Is it possible to move place? No?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If his shoot is cancelled, then, that means he could do whatever he likes, right? After all, they did say that it’s going to take a whole day and he doesn’t have anything planned… unless…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He could visit his boyfriends and spends their day off together!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That’s when his phone vibrates, telling him an incoming message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _‘Huh? From Mom? Ah, those guys are ordering things from our shop? What a coincidence!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His mother sure is kind to tell him about this thing since he told her about his relationship with the 3 members of Idolish7. He can’t wait to introduce them properly to her. He’s sure that she’ll love them and their antics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He replies quickly that he’ll get to the shop and delivers the soba himself what with his sudden free time and he’d love to surprise them with his appearance. But before that…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He puts his phone on silent mode and peeks from his hiding spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Good. Anesagi is still occupied in the other side of the room. He better move quick before she could get a hold of him and sends him off with a new schedule._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With that, Yaotome Gaku sneaks out from his own apartment after leaving a small note to Anesagi on his fridge about his disappearance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After successfully getting out of his apartment (and from Anesagi’s sharp eyes), he took a quick detour to his Grandpa’s shop before finally arrives at Idolish7’s dorm. He stands in front of the door and steels himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He rings the bell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Please wait a minute!” Mitsuki’s voice tells him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s the soba?” Nagi’s voice sounds smaller from behind the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I believe so, Nagi. I’ll go get it.” That would be Yamato._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And after a little bit commotion, the door opens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He straightens himself and puts on his best smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Thank you for delive—Yaotome?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Surprise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yamato stares at him unbelievably. “I thought you said that you couldn’t make it today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He shrugs. The plastics containing their orders along with his additional portion make a crinkled sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Apparently my shoot is cancelled today.” He says easily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _‘This damn soba man.’ Yamato grumbles half-heartedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What’s that? Aren’t you happy that I could come?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Before Yamato could make a retort about him and his stupid handsome face, someone barrels into his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ya-ma-tooo~ What took you so long? Where’s the soba?” Nagi hangs around his shoulders and whines._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, why don’t you ask the Delivery Man over there?” Yamato answers smartly instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hm? OH! YAOTOME-SHI IS HERE???” Nagi brightens instantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _‘Too bright.’ Both Yamato and he think simultaneously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nagi reaches out from behind Yamato to grab at his arm, mindful of his precious sobas. “Let’s go get in! C’mon, guys! Quick! Quick!” Nagi drags both leaders on each arm inside and shouting delightfully, “MIIITSUUUKIII~! LOOK AT WHAT I BRING!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Rokuya! Oi! Slow down a bit!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Na-Nagi, please walk slowly or we’ll trip.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m sorry! I’m just happy that we’re all here!” Nagi laughs lightly and slows down for their sake without letting go of their arms though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nagi? What’s wrong?” Mitsuki gets out from the kitchen where he’s been preparing their eating utensils._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yo, Izumi-ani.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yaotome?! You’re here?!” Mitsuki puts the utensils down their coffee table. They did plan to eat while watching TV, snuggling together on the sofa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, haha… My schedule is cancelled and probably moved to another day. Since I don’t have anything planned today, I thought we could spend the day together. You don’t mind me crashing in right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Of course not! Come on! Sit down and put that soba over there! Yamato-san, you could put the movie and Nagi could help me setting the foods. Go go go!” Mitsuki barks playfully, hands on his hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes, sir!” They chorused happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They all do end up lazing around all day (‘Just as planned~’ Nagi and Yamato high-five in the background) and move to Mitsuki’s room once the rest of Idolish members starts to get home to have more privacy. They only get out to eat Mitsuki’s food after they beg him to make dinner then back to Mitsuki’s room to continue their cuddle session and starting another series of Yamato’s movie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And now, the clock is showing 23.30. Yamato is cuddling his right arm, head leaning heavily on his shoulder while Nagi is doing the same with his left side. Mitsuki’s head fell in to his lap some time ago and looking quite content with his position. He chuckles softly. Basking in the warmth of his boyfriends, he falls into a deep slumber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Today’s definitely worth Anesagi’s wrath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Gaku.
> 
> And, oh, right—  
Happy birthday Gaku!
> 
> Truthfully, I didn't realized that I'd post this at the same time as our beloved Soba Man's birthday wwwww  
I completely forgot about that while typing halfway trough this lol
> 
> Anyway,  
Thanks for reading!  
I hope you like it!  
I'm sorry if you found typos and grammatical errors. Don't forget to leave a kudo and/or comment if you want to! I'd appreciate it so much <3


End file.
